Midnight Show
by balfonheim
Summary: Drabbles all of a romantic nature with assorted pairings. Rated T for a few mature themes drizzled here and there. Pairings so far: YV, CY and RT
1. mask

**title: **mask  
**word count: **431  
**pairing: **vincent/yuffie  
**summary:** based off the word"Lucrecia."a drabble I was prompted to do by PyroBaka06.

* * *

"You're obsessed with her then, yeah? Lucrecia?" 

Her question hung in the air with a giant question mark. It hovered over the two inhabitants of the room, growing stale and old, the uncomfortable silence lapsing into something far worse and more threatening. The speaker bit her lip and stared quietly (for once) into the fire in the fireplace. Her hands fiddled with the bottom of her green sweater and her toes wiggled in her shoes. She was impatient, at least.

In contrast, he was patient, silent, unmoving. His face was set in a mask that never changed except for those rare occasions when he would frown at her. But it was a change that the girl loved in him - the way his lips turned down and his eyes showed disapproval. It was different from his mask, which was usually always in place. One day she wished she could have the liberty of untying the red scrap of fabric that held his dark hair back and then kissing him until he smiled. She had a desperate crush on him. Except her question ruined things for her, didn't they?

She frowned and glanced around. "Uhh... err... sorry. Too personal, I know... I-I was just... curious because, well, you know, I kinda like you and all and it really sucks that you only think about Lucrecia and never about me and..." Her eyes widened when he stood and stepped towards her, but she couldn't stop talking. "And so I thought that my question would ruin things and that you'd hate me for bringing up someone who was obviously so dear to you and well, it was stupid of me and I really didn't mean it..." He was standing over her now, one eyebrow raised at her. It was a unique expression. "And now you're going to laugh at me because you think I'm an idiot - which I am, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that and of course you like Lucrecia better and it's good that you're so loyal and --"

He shook his head quickly. "Silence, Yuffie. How can I kiss you if you talk?" Stunned speechless, Yuffie sat there and stared up at him as he hesitantly ran a finger under her chin, across her cheekbones, up to her forehead. Then he kissed her, his mouth blooming on hers with sparks flaring through her mind and all across her body.

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked, quivering, once he stepped back.

He shook his head and offered her the ghost of a smile. "No. I am not obsessed with Lucrecia."

* * *

**reviewers will be adored!**


	2. room with a view

**title: **room with a view  
**word count: **262  
**pairing:** reno/tifa  
**summary:** i don't really remember the word that inspired this piece. it's basically a fun drabble about what happens at closing time.

* * *

It was a late Saturday night – going into morning – as Tifa Lockhart began to close up the bar. She was very aware of her one remaining customer (how could she not be?) but decided against attending to him. _The bastard can get things himself_, she thought as she wiped down the countertop.

The bartender began to wipe down tables, grimacing at some of the more disgusting messes. Slowly, she walked back to the counter, her back facing her guest. Tifa took off her gloves and set them on the counter, but a materia was knocked loose and fell to the ground.

Without thinking, the fighter bent over and picked up the glowing green orb. When she straightened back up, she heard a long whistle and she whipped around to face the customer.

"Nice view there, Tif," the man chuckled out, winking at her and arrogantly flipping back his flaming red hair.

Tifa glared at him. "Shut up, Reno."

"Hey, I'm just saying," he replied defensively, though she could see the laughter plain as day on his face.

"Get out and go home, Reno," Tifa muttered darkly, crossing her arms in front of her chest when she noticed his gaze lingering there.

"Aww, c'mon, Tiffers –"

"Go."

Reno chuckled. "A'right, a'right, I'm going." The Turk stood up to go, then turned back to Tifa. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" The bartender rolled her eyes but nodded. The redhead winked at her again before cockily striding out of the bar.

"Pervert," Tifa murmured, putting down her materia and going to finish her closing-time tasks.

* * *

**reviews will be luffed!**


	3. in your arms

**title: **in your arms  
**word count:** 249  
**pairing:** vincent/yuffie  
**summary:** the phrase that inspired this was "just like this." i decided along this route, which isn't my usual sweetness, but it came out alright.

* * *

Bitter tears flooded down her cheeks in tiny rivers. Sniffling, shuddering and hiccups followed stubbornly, shaking up her body. Tiny fists clutched desperately at a blood red cloak and she buried her face in warmth located near his right arm. She attempted calming herself, but it didn't work very well.

Hesitantly, a glittering, golden claw wrapped tenderly around the crying girl's waist, a normal hand joining in soothing her by running through her short hair. He cradled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head, whispering soft words of comfort.

"I was so scared," she cried pitifully into his cloak. He continued to hold her and murmur sweet words to her as she let out her sadness and remnants of her fear.

"It's okay," he told her quietly. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're both safe and whole and together." A soft kiss was planted in her dark hair.

Abruptly, the crying young woman halted her shaking, stilling in the man's arms. "I think I love you, Vinnie," her fragile voice squeaked out from his cloak.

Vincent stopped also, his eyes big with shock. Eventually, he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and swaying back and forth. "I don't know what to say, Yuffie," he offered the girl, slight sadness edging into his voice.

Yuffie squeezed him tightly. "You don't have to say anything," she told him. "But please… hold me."

"How?" He asked her softly, tightening his hold on her.

"Just like this."

* * *

**reviews are appreciated greatly!**


	4. breath of life

**title:** breath of life  
**word count: **340  
**pairing:** cloud/yuffie** - **_implied cloud/aeris and vincent/yuffie_  
**summary:** i don't know what this was inspired by either, but it was sad to write. i'm replaying ffvii right now, and i'm almost to the "big dramatic SAD scene" and so i wanted to write something with a reference somewhere to the great aeris.

* * *

They sit up together some nights, and she'll tell him a story about her mother and her father before her mother died. Sometimes he'll follow up with a story of his own, though his past is intricately more twisted, and they try to stick to stories that won't involve too much delving into their activities with Avalanche. She knows that he'll remember _her_ and then the night will be ruined. She hates the shadow of another woman always hanging over her, but she does what she must.

On that particular night, they sat together on the couch, the girl draped unceremoniously across his lap and tummy while he sipped on hot chocolate and stared into the fire. Usually he was good for conversation, but that night he was too busy reliving the past.

"Cloud," she whispered quietly, not wanting to break his reverie. He looks down at her, smiles, kisses her forehead.

"What is it?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He sighs, shakes his head, and frowns. "Just things from back then. From Avalanche." But it was her on his mind and she knew it.

"Aeris again?"

He glanced away and nodded. "Yeah... I can't get her out of my head. Lately it's just been... hard."

The girl nodded. She understood perfectly. After Avalanche parted, she had never seen the man she adored again - and it had been two years. She wasn't holding out hope to catch a glimpse of his red cape again. "Let's go to sleep... I'm tired and it'll be a big day tomorrow."

He gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. After getting ready for bed, the two settled down on the comfortable mattress, and the girl snuggled into his arms. "I won't be able to sleep," he murmured. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"You'll fall asleep eventually." Soon enough the girl dropped into dreamland, and the man was lulled off by the soothing noise of her even, steady breaths, the only sign that she was living - his lullaby.

* * *

**review and i'll love you forever.**


End file.
